Landrock Van 2500
:Not to be confused with Landrock Van 1500. The Landrock Motors Landrock Van 2500 is a van that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The van is clearly based on the fourth generation (E-350 Ext.), as seen in its sides and rear. Much of the van is based on the unrefreshed model (2003-2007, including the chrome grille, front lights, etc.), with its plastic-trimmed variants presumably beyond that. The grille design is shared with the Van Doorn Atlus, a step van based on Grumman-Olson models from Driver: San Francisco, another Ubisoft game. The only differences between the two are that the one on the 2500 extends forwards, and has portions with curvier lines. The Landrock Van 2500 is the successor to the Landrock Van 1500, having a narrower profile and a modern appearance. Depending of the version, the Landrock Van may appear with extra material on the roof rack. In Watch Dogs 2, there are examples of older, vandalized versions and ones operated by different companies and businesses. Performance The van is slow, but has fair durability, making it a suitable vehicle to hide in, in Online Hacking. It performs similarly to its older counterpart, but having a lower top speed in exchange of a better acceleration. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Variants *'WKZ TV Landrock Van 2500:' Landrock Van 2500s are also used by WKZ TV for news broadcasting. These are fitted with a TV antenna on the roof. *'CTOS Landrock Van 2500:' There is a CTOS variant of the Landrock Van 2500. It has a white color scheme with black markings, and will spawn around uncontrolled CtOS Control Centers, as well as Blume's Chicago headquarters. This variant is taller and faster than the standard variant. In Watch Dogs 2, these are marked with a telephone number, suggesting these are now able to provide technical services to any residence. *'Ambulette Landrock Van 2500:' An ambulette variant of the Landrock Van 2500 will appear in a specific story mode mission of Watch Dogs 2, tasked to be stolen and delivered to a drop-off point. This one has a red/white color, San Francisco Engine Co. emblems on the doors, "AMBULANCE" on the sides, a red/white LED light bar on the roof and sirens from the Ambulance. Only appears in Watch Dogs 2. *'Cube Truck:' Cube van variant of the Landrock Van 2500, having a box in the back. Only appears in Watch Dogs 2. *'Ambulance:' Ambulance variant of the Landrock Van 2500, having a box in the back. *'New Dawn Landrock Van 2500:' A New Dawn variant owned by Church of the New Dawn. Gallery Watch Dogs NewsVan-Front.png|"WKZ TV" Landrock Van 2500. CtOSVan-Front.png|"CTOS" Landrock Van 2500. 269.jpg|Civilian version Watch Dogs 2 Vandalized_Landrock_Van_2500.png|A vandalized Landrock Van 2500 in Watch Dogs 2. WD2 LandrockVan2500 Graffiti1.jpg|Variant 1 of a vandalized Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 Graffiti2.jpg|Variant 2 of a vandalized Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 Graffiti3.jpg|Variant 3 of a vandalized Landrock Van 2500. (The phrase "Te voy a chingar" is a Mexican phrase for "I'm going to fuck you up".) WD2 LandrockVan2500 Graffiti4.jpg|Variant 4 of a vandalized Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 TidyBananas.jpg|"Tidy Bananas" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 ImportExport.jpg|"Import Export" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 Galilei.jpg|"Galilei" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 Pharmingtons.jpg|"Pharmingtons" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 Tidis.jpg|"Tidis Corporation" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 WKZ.jpg|"WKZ TV" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 CTOS.jpg|"CTOS" Landrock Van 2500. WD2 LandrockVan2500 NewDawn.jpg|"New Dawn" Landrock Van 2500. 279.jpg|San Francisco Engine Co. Ambulette variant, found only in the mission $911 279 (1).jpg Locations ''Watch Dogs'' * The normal version is available on the Car On Demand app, for free. * Found in Parker Square and Brandon Docks. * WKZ TV versions found in The Loop and Mad Mile. * CTOS versions found in The Wards and Pawnee (specifically on Blume Corporation HQ). Also found on every uncontrolled CTOS Control Center. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *The civilian variant is available on the Total Motors car dealership, for $7,500. *Quite common around the entire map, often operated by a certain business. *WKZ TV versions are rather common around the city. *CTOS versions are now quite common and can be seen either parked or being driven on streets. *The New Dawn versions spawn only near the New Dawn Temple. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles